


Ophiophilia

by Justanothersinger



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: I'm not good at snakeporn, M/M, can i ever write a fic that doesn't involve angst, kuroshin, now with 45 percent more snakeporn, so much angst oh gosh, toxic relationship ho, trigger warnings in work, turned mega sadistic and twisted as fuck, unrequited love in a fairy tale, we shall never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Once upon a time, there was a failed prince and a mad king. The king kidnapped the prince as a prize from his hated kingdom for uses deranged and shameful. And the prince found himself powerless to stop him, kill him...bring him back.' Kuroshin fairytale AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The monster smiled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Non-consensual kissing.

Ophiophilia

Chapter 1: The monster smiled.

The first thing that registers as he wakes up is the complete lack of sound. Complete silence.

In fact, it feels like the silence is so oppressive, it's literally pressing down on his body.

The second thing that he registers is the smooth white sheets wrapping around him, tight enough to actually bind him down to the bed. He tries to move his arm and finds that his muscles are sluggish, like he'd been sleeping for an eternity.

The third thing that registers in his mind is that he's not alone. A hand is resting on his forehead, cold fingers on his skin.

And following that revelation, came the fourth one. The words that were sung softly in a voice that was so achingly familiar to him...

That voice that was so familiar to him....

That damned voice belonged to-!

His eyes snap open and meet with hazel ones almost immediately. The singing stops. "Ah, I thought you were awake." He says, a small familiar smile tugging at his lips, "You were sleeping quite peacefully. Had good dreams?" He tries to speak and his voice cracks in his throat, painfully dry. He forces it out regardless, but even then, the letters fail to form proper words.

That smile. Sweet, gentle and patient. "You probably shouldn't move too much. Your body is still weak from the poison."

Those words, laced with the barbs of sadistic mirth. "Get...away from me." He hisses as he tries to move away, ignoring his captor's warning. Because that was all he was.

"Now, now Shintaro." He doesn't drop the sweet-as-honey act, but his eyes gleam with malicious intent, "It's only proper manners to listen to what I say. I own this castle, after all."

"I shouldn't even be here." Shintaro's tone is stronger, powered by the anger that flows sluggishly in him, "And that's rich; complaining about dealing with an ungrateful guest, when you're the one that kidnapped me."

"I was just craving some company." He replies, with an innocent shrug, "An unorthodox method, true, but it seems to have caught your complete attention."

"You kidnapped me." Shintaro repeats, icy venom lacing his tone now. He wouldn't lose his temper now, not with him. He wasn't worthy of it. "And if you think that I am just supposed to warm up to you if you continue that creepy act of yours, you have another thing comi-"

He cuts Shintaro off with a kiss. Filthy, open-mouthed and persuasive, the other man's lips forces his own to move, even as he slips his tongue in. Shintaro freezes for all of a millisecond before he tries to pull back, but a strong hand on the back of his head stops him, thin fingers carding lazily through his hair. Weak arms push the blankets aside and try to do the same to his captor, but to no avail. And just when a dangerous amount of time passes and his grip slowly loosens, Shintaro tastes the frightful tang of blood.

"Ggh!" And he pulls away. The thuds of his heart beat close together, tight in his chest, the disgusting coppery taste on his tongue. Shintaro rubs his mouth and sees a red smear on the side of his palm. He was about to wipe it off on the sheets when a hand grabs his wrist. His smile is no longer gentle, the corners framed with identical red.

"You should consider the situation you're in. And what it means for those that you hold dear."

Those words roll around in Shintaro's mind and they click into place, an ugly truth. "...What happened to my sister? My parents?" "Your family as well as your people are safe. But as of right now, their well-being depends on you, O beloved prince."

"What?!"

"Put simply; you play nice and I won't flood your kingdom in a sea of blood."

A shudder up his spine, "...Why me?"

"You're the smart little prince." He moves closer towards Shintaro, who flinches away automatically. Black bangs run through pale fingers, "You already know why I'm doing this. After all, you're the one who chased my shadow for months. So if you ask me such a stupid question again," His grip on the hair tightens and Shintaro winces, "I will break all your fingers, one by one. Slowly," The other hand comes up and wipes the blood with a thumb, staining it on Shintaro's lip, "and painfully."

Shintaro grits his teeth but he doesn't say a word. Because he knows full well that he would make good on his promise.

He'd known him after all.

Once upon a time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

 


	2. The monster's secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Implied non-consensual sexual acts.

Ophiophilia

Chapter 2: The monster's secrets.

The bread tastes like sandpaper, the eggs were rubbery and the jam was cold.  
  
Being a prince meant that Shintaro constantly ate the richest, fanciest food that his kingdom had to offer. While his pig of a sister was more than thrilled with that idea, years and years of constantly eating that kind of food made him yearn for the simpler things usually found on the street; from quaint little bakeries and sweet shops and his particular favourite concoction; a fizzy liquid that the local brewery had taken to making, the non-alcoholic 'soda'.  
  
But the comfort of normal food wasn't going to help this situation much.  
  
He stretches his arms and hears the loud rattle of metal, the shackles tight around his wrists.   
  
It still surprised him that he used shackles to keep him restrained. The arrogance he'd shown in battle, a single man against an army and emerging no worse for wear had led Shintaro to think that he could restrain the prince without the use of chains.  
It wasn't like he could break free from them though.   
  
In that regard, he was like an average boy.  
  
He looks towards the door again. If he was quiet enough he could sometimes hear the sound of metal against metal echoing faintly in the hallway; the click of locks and, on certain occasions, the clang of a sword. Most of the time though, he was met with sheer silence.  
It was honestly as if they were the only people in this castle.   
  
The thought fills him with dread and he sets the spoon down, pushing the table away.  
  
"You hardly touched your food."  
  
And suddenly he's here. Mere feet away from Shintaro, no less.  
  
Shintaro tries to keep the shock in his voice to a minimum, not looking up at him. "I wasn't hungry."  
  
"Oh, is that so? Or is the food not up to your standards, little prince?" The words were uttered almost gleefully, but none of the traces of innocent joy from earlier. Seems like he'd dropped his mask entirely.  
Good.   
"I just wasn't hungry." Shintaro repeats as he pulls his legs back up, deciding to go back to sleep for a while. He was halted by cold hands grabbing the front of his shirt, yanking him up with unbelievable strength.   
"You shouldn't lie down straight after a meal, you'll get indigestion." He says in that same perverse delight, and Shintaro's close enough that he can feel warm breath on his face. "Not like my day can get any worse." Shintaro snaps, quickly losing all traces of patience, "Put me down, Kuroha."  
  
Kuroha ignores him, staring into Shintaro's eyes and the grin on his face fades into a serious expression, the change abrupt like water on a slope.  
"How are you even a prince?" Kuroha asks in a grim tone, as if discussing the fate of the world.  
  
"I was born into the royal family for starters." Shintaro answers, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But you hardly act like one. You're not even like them, like your sister and your cousins."  
  
"That couldn't be more obvious. If I was, I would've broken out of here by now."  
"Would you really have broken out of here, Shintaro?"   
  
"Where the hell did that come from? Of course I would have!"  
  
And a loud thump echoes across the room as he was slammed back into the mattress, knocking all the wind out of him. Before he could get his breath back, Kuroha crawls on top of him, trapping Shintaro's arms easily in his own.  
"You shouldn't lie if you're so horrible at it." Kuroha says, a snicker creeping back into his tone, leaning in and stealing a kiss before Shintaro could respond. He feels the body underneath him tense before he struggles and at one point, Shintaro knees Kuroha in the stomach.  
It didn't have any effect. He may as well have been kicking a stone wall.  
  
Soft, unwilling lips are pried open and a slip of red between and Shintaro, breathless from his attempts to escape, gives a faint cry of protest.  
  
Kuroha pulls away and stares at his prize, his look morphing into something positively lecherous and undeniably maniacal. "See? You'll feel so much better if you just be honest."  
  
Shintaro's mind is lucid enough that he registers the words and he shakes his head, "G...get off..."  
  
"That's not very nice, your Majesty. Especially when I'm doing all I can to make you feel good."  
  
"S...shut up! This...yo-ah!"  
  
Kuroha's hands had slipped under Shintaro's shirt and the tips of his fingers were lightly, ever-so-lightly gliding on heated skin, on his chest, the back of his neck, his sides, as he kissed and bit at the prince's neck.  
"You...should just learn to lie back...and feel good." Kuroha sounds a little winded now, but his tone is still light as ever. Even when he says the next words, words that pierce Shintaro's heart in the wound that never healed.  
"After all, you did this with me once before, didn't you?"  
  
Shintaro almost feels his heart stop. He definitely feels the shard of pain as his heart catches.  
  
Kuroha hears his sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Ahh, I shouldn't have said that. Because in all honesty, it wasn't 'me' you did those things with." His voice is low, and he could feel it shake straight through his skin, making him shiver, "I tend to do things much more...differently than 'him'."  
A curse slips from between trembling lips as his lips and hands travel steadily lower, tracing the dip of the pelvis, "...Stop it."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I said, stop." Shintaro cries out, trying to shove Kuroha off again, "Get away from me!"  
  
"Oh, we're stopping already? I'm sad." And Shintaro could practically feel his demented smile, "And I don't think you want to see me sad, little prince. Not if you don't want the blood of your loved ones on your hands."  
  
"...!" You bastard!  
  
"Remember this, Shintaro-sama." Kuroha feels a shiver travel up the boy's spine when he uses the honorific and another gasp as his hands pull off the pants obstructing his path, "I am the one who has complete control over you. Not the royal family. Not the queen. Not even the people you protect and fear so desperately."  
It's getting harder and harder to think through the haze of pleasure taking over his body and it's all Shintaro can do to even hold on to his feelings of anger and disgust. Long has he lost the ability to speak, to protest.  
  
He loses his grip completely when he feels those hands skim across his inner thigh and a soft moan pierces the heavy silence.  
  
A warm rush of air as Kuroha exhales near his cheek, warm like only a mortal's can be, as he whispers in Shintaro's ear.  
  
"And the one person that could have challenged me, that could have taken you all for himself, will never interfere again. You are mine and they died the day I was born."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
He wakes up unclean.  
  
Tears streak his face, his mouth is dry and his skin is soiled. The light is harsh on his swollen, puffy eyes.  
  
And as he stretches his arms, he realizes something else.  
  
He is unchained.   
  
He props himself up on his elbows and stares at his wrist, seeing only pale skin and not silver. His mind is blank.  
  
But his body acts. He pushes himself fully up and kicks the sheets away, flinching when cold air hits his bare skin.  
He fights down the urge to hide them under the sheets, fights back the urge to throw up because he needs to go, now now now.  
  
He pulls his pants on and strides over to the door, stopping dead a few inches away.   
He takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down, before he presses his ear to the door.  
  
No sound.  
  
That's enough for him to pull the door open and start running.   
The hallway he's running through is cold and dark and foreboding as all hell.  
The worst part is that it's just as he'd thought; it was completely empty.  
  
Where was everyone? This was a castle, a castle of one of the strongest kingdoms of the area, they had to be around here somewhere!  
Unless he actually killed them all.  
  
That's impossible. Shintaro assures himself, but dread creeps through his being, slowing him down.  
His instincts urge him to continue running, but a quiet voice in the back of his mind tells him there's no-one to run away from. Except for him.  
 _Keep running, damn it all!_  
  
He shakes his head and looks around. When he spots an open door, he makes his way through.  
And just like that, there was the entrance. Two giant doors blocking his freedom.  
  
He walks up to them and tries to push up against them. They didn't budge. He pushed a little harder. Nothing.   
"Let me out! Damn you!"   
  
He pounds the doors, but apart from making a lot of noise, it accomplishes nothing. He could hardly care at this point.   
He needs out and he needs it now!  
  
If only he had Ene here to help...  
  
His hands relax and open, sliding down the door. He's barely aware of the movement, as his mind whirls with the sudden revelation.  
The last thing he remembers before coming here is riding into battle, leading his army. His first and last battle. Ene had been with him.  
  
What happened to her? Where was she?!  
  
Kuroha didn't-?!  
  
I have to find her! Now!  
  
He runs back towards the hallway and slows down to a cautious walk, looking around.  
He barely even recognizes the place now, even though he visited it just under a year ago.  
His heart twists at that thought digs up the recollection that he'd tried to bury under anger, disgust and pain.  
And sadness.  
  
And one more emotion he was afraid to name.  
  
Now's not the time for reminiscing. He tells himself sternly, I have to find where he keeps Ene. The dungeons are too obvious a hiding place, but suppose he did keep her there?  
  
If I remember correctly, the dungeons were supposed to be...He looked around and took in the hallway, seeing the same decorations and layout that were present in his year old memory.  
  
He...didn't change anything here?  
  
He just...emptied the castle?   
  
Why would he?  
  
Why this castle of all places? Why?!  
  
 _No, no, no calm down. Think._  
  
 _Don't panic, that's exactly what he wants._  
  
Ene. If she were here, she'd be laughing at you for getting so panicky and worried. _Stupid master_ , she'd probably say, _you don't have anything to worry about because I'm here to help._  
She's not here so go look for her now. That's all there is to it.  
  
Not even Kuroha can kill her that easily.  
  
He starts running again.   
  
Down the hallway. To the left, then right. Then left again and the stairs. Down the hallway.  
  
And to the second last door on...  
  
He stops when he sees light up ahead, streaming through the door just before the dungeon entrance.  
  
Voices.  
  
Someone is in there.  
  
Ene?  
  
Or Kuroha?  
  
He moves towards the door quietly now, his heart beats pounding relentlessly against his throat, loudly, so loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if his approach was heard.  
  
He makes it to the door and before he lost his resolve, peeks inside.  
And the sight is slammed into him with the force of a stone bell rammed into his body.  
  
In the dim light, a lone figure stands there. Male, with black hair splayed in lazy curves over the pale expanse of his neck and shoulders, parting slightly as the snake slithers towards his left shoulder.  
  
No, not snake. Snakes.   
  
They curled and twisted and writhed over his body in a black, disgusting mass, such that only his neck and shoulders and outspread arms were visible. His lower back and legs were completely lost to the abomination.  
  
He seems to pay them no mind as he faces the sky. From where Shintaro stood, he could see his face; eyes closed, lips moving continuously, shaping and framing words he couldn't hear with an expression devout and serious.  
  
And familiar.  
  
He stands there for what seemed like an eternity and Shintaro stands there as well, knowing that he should leave before Kuroha finishes whatever he's doing and sees him there, but he can't find the will to move.  
  
Finally, Kuroha lowers his head and opens his eyes, staring straight ahead with an expression Shintaro can almost call sorrow before he whispers, just barely loud enough for him to hear, "...I wish...my beloved prince...I wish I could tell him..."  
  
"That eavesdropping on me isn't nice."  
  
Shintaro then recognizes the sting of a bite on his hand and as his arm grows warm, uncomfortably warm, his legs grow weak and he collapses.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. The monster speaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Sex with snakes and non-consensual sex between two boys.

Ophiophilia  
  
Chapter 3: The monster speaks.  
  
  
He wakes and he is met with darkness.  
  
  
He shifts his neck and realizes that, no, that last part was a lie.  
  
  
His eyes are open and he is met with darkness. But he still feels him there.  
  
  
"Awake already?" He tries to speak but finds something wrapped across his throat and chest. He moves his arm and feels the same substance there, trapping his forearm. "I wouldn't move too much, if I were you."  
  
"What...are you..." And the material slides over his skin and close to his ear, he hears a bone-chilling hiss. His body stops moving automatically, but his heart and lungs betray him, the loud beating and panicked breathing a dead give-away.  
  
"Ah, how unbecoming of you, Your Highness. I believe I've told you that I am the one in charge of your life. Then again," Kuroha chuckles, "I don't think you were paying too much attention that time, having been preoccupied with other matters."  
  
 He feels a flush of red taint his cheeks, even as he spat, "A mere biological reaction. There was nothing more involved in that."  
  
"Oh? Is that so?"  
  
He feels a trail of warmth on his leg, and realizes for the first time that his trousers were gone. As he moves to close his legs together, another snake, perched on his leg, moves slightly upwards.  
  
He was bare on the chest as well.  
  
"What...what are you going to do with me?" Shintaro finally asks, hating the tiny edge of fear that slips through his voice.  
  
"I intend to make you mine, little prince. To fight me is useless. Ah, but," Something soft and wet on his cheek makes Shintaro flinch back and the snakes around him hiss in protest, "don't misunderstand. Your pathetic attempts at struggle are amusing to watch. And of course, you have the loveliest screams. So mesmerizing. I can't have enough of them."  
  
"Really, you're quite gifted, Your Highness."  
  
He feels the snakes move again, this time moving as one, "H-huh?!"  
  
"Especially when I have you spread open like this, completely at my mercy. Blind, alone and helpless...ah, that flush of red on your skin makes you look absolutely delectable."  
  
"...W-what? You can't eat me."  
  
 He can hear the leer in the man's voice as he whispered slowly, "Can't I?"  
  
The snakes' hissing is almost deafening by this point and they slither on his skin. It feels strange on his skin, smooth and cold, it was just so  _cold_. He shivers and something warm touches his skin briefly, dancing on the skin between his neck and his shoulder.  
  
 _It's warm..._  
  
 _Just like those times, those peaceful times..._  
  
 _I've missed this touch, I've missed you so much..._  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
Startled, he looks up and his lips are trapped in another kiss, and as he struggles, the snakes move yet again, this time the movements slow, oddly perverse in nature as if savoring the skin underneath them and every so often he feels a flick of a thin tongue taste him. Kuroha grabs Shintaro's chin and deepens the kiss, one of the snakes moves dangerously close to his groin and he feels the cold smooth touch of scales there, right there as it wraps around him and he tries to struggle, to pull away. "Wait, no...d...don't..."  
  
"Are you leaving me, Shintaro-sama?" _No, no, no, don't say that, don't say those words in that damn voice please_ , "Why are you leaving me?"  
  
He opens his mouth to stay something, anything to stop him but is stopped by the cold, cold feeling of scales on him and the flicker of a thin tongue and his legs and arms move, trying to stop them, block them and the snakes tighten around his limbs again as Kuroha chuckles, back to his normal act, "I regret to say that I haven't been an acceptable host...my apologies. Let me provide you with some entertainment."  
  
He feels a larger, heavier presence sneak down his back and wind its body around his waist before it climbs back up and hisses in his ear. The rest of the snake's body falls behind his back with a soft thump and Shintaro groans in pain as he's yanked forwards by a hand in his hair.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
 _The click of a lock behind them._  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
 _The sound of his heart, beating so loud and so fast that it drowned out all other noises._  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
 _And he's left to only see, only feel, his ears useless._  
  
He's shaking now and his heart is beating fast, so fast that it's drowning, he's drowning in this sound. Just like that time. But this touch didn't belong to him, it didn't. Kuroha...Kuroha wasn't him.  
He wasn't...  
  
 _The boy's lips are moving, but Shintaro pays him no heed and he reaches for him._  
  
"Please...don't leave me, Shintaro-sama." Kuroha repeats and he's definitely mocking him now; he's dropped all traces of sincerity and even in his tone...Shintaro could almost hear that same oily grin that looked so strange, so ill-fitting on that face.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I said shut up." Shintaro hisses, because no, he can't take this, not this and not from him. Not from him. "Stop saying those things."  
  
"Eh? Why should I?"  
  
Shintaro shivers as the massive snake slithers onto his legs now and the hissing from the other snakes grows louder and louder and louder, almost loud enough to drown Kuroha's next words.  
"Don't you want to talk with him again? Your one true love?"  
  
Shintaro gasps as the large snake moves up his thighs and towards his lower back...and he feels something prod him between the legs.  
  
"That maybe the wrong term to use though. Your body seems to be easy to satisfy, doesn't it?"  
  
Shintaro jerks a little as he feels the snake on his lower body move a little, enough for Kuroha's hand to wrap around his cock. To his shock and shame, he finds that he's growing hard. He tries to pull away but Kuroha holds him in place as the snake around his groin starts to pull away from him and once it was almost off, starts to wrap around him again. And it repeats.

"...!"  
  
The sensation was alien; it felt so odd to feel that smooth, cold skin rub against that heated, sensitive area, a sensation completely different from human touch and yet, it seemed to strike a reaction in him and Shintaro shifts, uncomfortable, trying to move away from that touch, but again Kuroha's grip is firm. And he adds his own touch to the snake's; his is teasing and light and barely there, ghosting along the gaps of skin that showed between the nest of scales.

"Nnhh...ah..." 

Kuroha chuckles. The snakes' movements stutter to a halt before slithering again and Shintaro's mind recovers enough to remember the events prior to his loss of consciousness. Including the visual of Kuroha and the snakes.   
  
It is then that the realization of what Kuroha plans to do with him strikes him and his heart plummets as he processes the horrible thought.  
  
"...No...oh please, dear God no..."  
  
"What a surprise. I didn't think you were the religious type. Especially since that day. But not even prayers can save you from this shoddy, pathetic reality."  
  
And without another word, the larger snake's tail is moved back between his legs and is forced inside of him.  
  
"Agh!"  
  
It's thick. And smooth, like the other snakes. But even then, it's large, it hurts, it feels so strange, so wrong and the snake on his groin starts to move again and the rest of the snakes that crawl on his skin do the same and it's cold, so cold, so cold and strange, no, no, no, it hurts, it hurts, it's wrong, it's so wrong, no...  
"No! Get them off me! Please!" He's sobbing now, trying to move his arms, tear them off, but he's weak, so weak and Kuroha is strong. Strong enough to quash his feeble attempts to flee with one arm and use the other arm to touch him.  
  
The mixture of cold and warmth, the strange sensations of scales against skin and the pain inside him as the large snake burrows deeper within him with no remorse, no mercy, it causes a horrible cocktail of pain and the smallest, smallest fragment of pleasure.

"Ahh...hahh...hn!"  
  
"You're actually being stimulated by this..." Kuroha murmurs against his ear and shivers prick his skin, making him even more sensitive, "How disgusting. You can be satisfied by literally anything, let alone anyone."  
  
Shintaro shakes his head, no, he wasn't, he wasn't reacting to this, but he was because he was far more sensitive, his skin chafed by this impossibly smooth skin of the snakes and the horribly painful stabbing sensation from within him as the snake moves further in him and even though it was so painful, even though it hurt him so much...it  seemed to be sparking something within him.  
  
Only when Kuroha touches his lips does he realize that his mouth is open and his screams are growing ever closer to moans, disgusting sounds that make him want to vomit.  
  
Was that...really him?  
  
Were this...was this really happening to him?  
  
The snakes hiss again, but it's a curious, crooning sound as if they'd realized what he was thinking and he feels the light flicker of tongues on the skin of his chest and his hips twitch as the snake on his groin breathes on the tip of his cock, little huffs of breath pushing past his dry throat as he feels it graze the soft roof of its mouth and the snake on his back takes it as its cue to push deeper within him, ignoring the boy's discomfort.  
  
"P...lease..." He begs, his throat hoarse, his voice shaking, laced with fear, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, "please stop this..."  
  
"How does it feel," Kuroha croons and Shintaro feels something warm and wet on his neck and he gasps, another moan escaping his lips, "to be entered, to be violated by someone other than him? How does it feel to know that you've sunk low enough to welcome the embrace of beasts?"  
  
A sudden warmth on his cock and he realizes that he is fully hard now, a noise between a sob and a moan escaping him as the fact hits him just as the large snake pushes harder, deeper than it had ever gone before and it burns, it burns and he whimpers as Kuroha plants a soft kiss onto the base of his neck, an arm to his stomach, grounding him as he continues, "It's a mere biological reaction, wasn't it? It wasn't like your body responded to my touch alone. Is that not so, your Majesty?"  
  
"Get them off me, Kuroha...please..."  
  
"Oh? Aren't you enjoying yourself, like this?" Shintaro's hands move up in front of him, reaching for him until he meets with skin, warm, human skin.  
  
This monster...even now, he still retains the warmth of a mortal.  
  
"Please...I beg of you." His feels the arm on his body stiffen as he says the words, "Please get them off of me."  
  
"...Unfair."  
  
And Shintaro's heart does stop because for one slow, painful second it sounded like...  
  
"...I could never resist that tone of voice." Kuroha says with a chuckle. He groans as the large snake pulls itself out of him and crawls off of him, along with the other snakes that inhabited his body and Shintaro feels his body give way and he collapses to the floor.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to say that. Those words." Shintaro flinches as he feels Kuroha's hand stroke his cheek, a soft, sweet gesture that seemed at odds with the tone of his voice, growing darker and darker with each word, "Such a dirty, underhanded move on your part..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"It's quite impressive. Or it would be if you'd pulled this trick on someone else."

A sudden gust of air was the only warning he had before his cheek stings and something warm starts trickling down his face.

When it flows into his mouth, he realizes that it is blood.

"Lie on your back."

There was no trace of that pretend-warmth or friendliness now; this was an order that he gave to Shintaro, as if he was talking to a harlot and not a prince.

He gritted his teeth as he complied, although weak noises of protest escaped his lips as Kuroha forcibly pushes his legs open, exposing him again under his captor's scrutiny, a hand running down from his neck, drawing a line through his torso and coming to a stop near the pelvis, where he started drawing circles in the dip between torso and leg.

"You see, your Majesty, I don't take kindly to tricks that have been played upon me." Kuroha whispers and his fingers start to dig  _hard_ into Shintaro's skin, ignoring the boy's pained groans, "And now...I'm greatly tempted to break this little deal that we had made."

_What?!_

"No! Don't...don't do that!"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm the one in charge of their fate. And of yours, your Majesty." 

That title...it's empty. Hollow. Because he was right, he was the one who had power over the prince, over them all. He was the one who held their lives in the palm of his hand, he could end it for them all.  
This man...he could make them dance to his whims for as long as he liked, simply because he had the power to do so.

And right now, he demanded Shintaro's body as an incentive of their deal.

"Forgive me." Shintaro reaches out for him, a hesitant hand, reaches until he touches what felt like the fabric of Kuroha's shirt and he grasps it tightly, "Please...forgive me. I'll do...I'll do whatever you ask of me...so please..."

"Hmmm." Shintaro gasps as he feels sharp pain along his collarbone and the wet warmth of Kuroha's tongue swipes along the bite, "Whatever I ask of you? Considering what plans I have in store for you, little prince," He murmurs into his skin, teeth and tongue tasting him in-between words, "that may be a tall order for you." 

"But considering how rare it is for you to be in such an agreeable mood, I suppose it's in my best interests to agree."

 _As if you're the one being blackmailed into this...!_ The words almost slip from his mouth before he catches himself. Kuroha notices. "Is there something you wish to add?"

Shintaro shuts his mouth and shakes his head.

One of Kuroha's hands moves down and he holds Shintaro's right leg up, thrown over his shoulder and his lips sink low, dangerously low on his torso and Shintaro squirms, lips stretched thin with the effort to hold his moans back, "Are you sure? It might be important for me to know."

"Mmmhh...hahh, no...I-"

Shintaro whimpers as Kuroha touches his cock again, light and teasing and his hips buck into his hand, desperate for more, craving for more, even as the sick reality of this situation beats a tattoo in his mind. "K...Kuroha..."  
"I am well aware of my name, little prince." Kuroha says with another chuckle and there's a sharp pain in his hip as Kuroha bites down in his skin again and his name is again uttered, breathless and the hand on Kuroha's shirt tightens as he manages to choke out, "K-Kuroha, please..."

Whatever plea he was about to utter was lost as Kuroha pulls Shintaro towards him and kisses Shintaro, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth until he manages to win his way into his mouth and Shintaro tastes wine and the sweet bite of sin and his heart  _aches,_ it hurts so much...  
Slender fingers wipe away the tears that flow from under his blindfold and against his lips, "Your tears taste of Heaven", is murmured. When a hand creeps around his waist and prods further downward, Shintaro breaks away and gasps, "Ah, Kuroha, wait-nngh!"

Kuroha pulls him in for another kiss and at the same time, wraps a hand on the boy's cock, smirking as Shintaro's body jerked against him. He started to stroke him, but it was still too slow, it wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough and with a small whine, Shintaro rubs up against him, too lost in the sensation to even care anymore, he needed this, he  _needed_ this. He needs this, something, anything, to distract him from his breaking heart. Shintaro pulls up against him until he's sitting in Kuroha's lap and he throws a leg around him to minimize the distance even more. 

"Hold it in. Wait for me."

Shintaro's murmur of assent tapers off into a scream as Kuroha enters him, almost effortlessly considering how the snake had stretched him out before and Kuroha adjusts the prince's position a little before he starts to thrust into him.   
"Lift your hips." And Shintaro complies, blind to dignity, following Kuroha's orders, matching him thrust for thrust and his moans grow louder and louder until his throat burns and his eyes prick, it was still a little painful.

Kuroha licks along the length of his throat, just inches from his pounding heartbeat, his hand picking up the pace on Shintaro's cock, alternating between pumping it and rolling his balls on his palm, rewarding the prince with a nip and lick on his skin every time the boy uttered his name in a sweet, high voice. His other hand claws down Shintaro's back harshly and Shintaro draws his knees together, trapping him in, hands fisting in his shirt. 

"Ah...Ku...Kuroha..."

"Show me just how depraved you can be, little prince." Kuroha whispered in his ear and it was too much, all too much and Shintaro's back arches and he comes, screaming his pleasure, toes curling as he rides out his orgasm and as he sags against him, he feels the other boy tense, his breath coming in short huffs and a warmth in his back.

Kuroha says something but Shintaro's consciousness is already fading, his eyes flutter to a close. 

Before he feels the darkness consume him, he feels Kuroha's hand trace his chest absently, the gesture sweet, almost soothing as Shintaro's name floats over his head in a voice that ached his heart.

 


End file.
